Nine Months Later
by vienna13
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Misunderstanding. contains pregnancy, death, angst and other things. 100xreader and 69xreader


`~`Discovery`~`

You sank against the wall and looked at the evil little red plus sign. It wasn't true, couldn't be possible. Yet, here it was staring you in the face like the twist of fate it was. Should you tell him? Who knew how he would act, he was more bipolar than the poles at the ends of the earth. One minute happy the next pissed. Sometimes he looked happy but he was actually pissed. It was how he was and you loved him even though that's how he was… But it was impossible to tell how he would react to this.

THE NEXT DAY

You sat up and looked at your clock; it was almost time for the meeting with Byakuran. You had to tell him, it was now or never. You went to the door ready to face the music, but fate had a different plan. There was a push in your throat as bile came up and gave you heart burn. You were going to be sick. You ran to the bathroom and spilled your guts, right into the toilet.

….

Byakuran sat in his office annoyed. (Y/N) had wanted to talk to him and she was late. He was a bit worried that she wanted to assassinate him, like she had in the other worlds. But why be late to an assassination attempt? One missed appointment could lead to discovery and death. There was something wrong.

The door opened and in walked Uni, Irie and his real mist guardian Rokudo Mukuro. He had no idea how it came to be that they became friends, but it had happened. The man didn't look like he would betray him here. Besides, in every dimension Mukuro was always doing things that didn't make sense. It could have been a sense of survival or his hate of the Vongola here, but who knew? Who cared? If Mukuro betrayed him he would deal with it.

"Byakuran-Sama," Irie started, "There's some paper work for you to do." The albino nodded as they set the three large stacks on his desk.

"Has (Y/N)-Chan left her room yet?" Byakuran asked.

"Not that I know of, no." Irie replied. Uni smirked.

"She's been feeling unwell for awhile now… Maybe she's jus in her room. Let's go visit her." The sky Arcobaleno suggested. Byakuran raised his eyebrow. She was up to something, but who cared. He wanted to see what was wrong with his dear (Y/N).

….

How long had you been puking now? 15 minutes, but it seemed much longer than that. You let one more go before you decided you were feeling better. But you were late for your discussion with Byakuran! You wobbled over to the bathroom door and looked around your room.

The door opened and in walked Byakuran, Uni, Irie and Mukuro. I groaned, this was the last thing I needed. "Hello Byakuran. Sorry I'm late…. I was kind of throwing up…" Uni grinned; she was the only one who knew.

"Are you feeling better?" Byakuran asked concerned.

You nodded, "Much better-" Your stomach started to cramp, "After this." You ran back to the toilet and threw up again. You whipped the vomit from your mouth. That was the last one, you were sure this time.

"Kufufufu, sick as a dog. Poor (Y/N)-Chan~" Mukuro laughed giving you his sexiest smirk. How many times had he tried to seduce you now? 69? That guy was an ass.

"Not sick." Mukuro laughed and Byakuran looked at you worriedly, "Pregnant." You finished and both men looked at you in horror. You smirked at them and then clung to your stomach as another round came up your throat. Where did it come from?

Uni laughed. "I know you hate it but it'll get better."

"How?" I asked. Uni just grinned.

Byakuran and Mukuro just looked at each other and fainted. "He took that well." You remarked. "Irie, can you see if we have any pills that get rid of morning sickness?" I asked the red head. He blushed and nodded, getting the hell out of there.

This was going to be an interesting couple of months.

`~`Month One`~`

You walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Byakuran had insisted to move you to a more secluded place and had won that battle. But you refused to live alone so someone was always there with you. Today it was Mukuro and Gamma. Not the best of choices but it could have been worse.

Like Gamma and Genkishi.

That was a nightmare. It had happened once for 20 minutes before you got sick of both of them and kicked them out. Even then you could still hear the fighting and had to yell at them to get off the property because you couldn't handle all the yelling. Then you threw up for a good half hour. Byakuran had a hissy fit at the two guardians.

You went into the kitchen to see said lighting guardian making some food. "Afternoon Gamma." You waved to the blond. He acknowledged your presence and went back to cooking. You looked around the fridge and cupboards and took out what you thought looked good. A jar of strawberry jam, ice cream, some kiwis, crab and chocolate syrup. You wondered what to make and then it came to you, just mix it all together!

You dug around for the blender after throwing the crab into a pot to cook. After that you put the blender on the counter and got a knife. You chopped up the kiwis and threw them in the blender with the chocolate syrup and strawberry jam. Then you put the lid on and started the blender. This was going to be good.

….

Gamma watched as (Y/N) put her ingredients in the blender. He heard that women had strange cravings when they were pregnant, but he didn't expect this. She had pulled out ice cream earlier then put it back. Was that going in there later?

Gamma could have sworn he threw up a bit when she did put the crab and Ice cream in there, along with some ice.

….

When it was done you put the mixture into a glass, took a bite and moaned in delight. This was the best desert/lunch ever! You looked over to Gamma who was pale. You shrugged your shoulders; he shouldn't diss it until he tried it.

Mukuro walked into the kitchen and eyed you like he had been every time he saw you. You were curious as to what kind of look it was. You couldn't tell if it was hate or envy or lust. Mukuro was just that confusing. He turned to the blender and took out a cup.

Gamma looked like he was about to warn the illusionist but decided against it. You shrugged your shoulders, this was amazing shit. Everyone should try it.

The illusionist took a bite and swallowed, "This is good, what is it?"

"(Y/N)'s pregnancy food." Gamma replied, "A mixture of crab, ice cream, kiwi, strawberry jam and chocolate syrup." There was silence in the kitchen for a moment. Mukuro put the glass on the counter and ran out of the room. Puking could be heard only seconds later.

Gamma laughed and you shrugged your shoulders, "More for me."

`~`Month Two`~`

Byakuran had taken the time to visit you today while Bluebell and Uni were on duty. The girls had left you both alone for some quality time. Byakuran fussed over so much it wasn't even funny. He didn't want you doing too much walking or too much exercising. You rolled your eyes at the albino, he was being overly concerned. But that wasn't your problem today.

You needed release. _**Bad.**_

If Byakuran was going to deny you this you would pin him down with rope and chain and top him. You needed it and he wasn't going to stop you. If you had been further along you would restrain yourself, but two months was still earlier. You still had a bit of time before you would abstain from sex. You were going to use it.

"Ne, Byakuran." You turned to the albino you loved and leaned against. "Can we-"

"No." was the instant answer.

"But why?" You asked.

"The baby might get hurt." He replied. You frowned.

"Byakuran, the fetus has only just started to form. It'll be fine." I told the older man.

"No." He repeated.

You glared at the man and smirked, "I don't think so." You said hand cuffing the man's hands together.

….

Mukuro sat at the table with the real and fake funeral wreaths, with the exception of Bluebell. Byakuran was late. He said he was going to visit (Y/N) but why was it taking so long? He sighed at the thought of (Y/N). He was extremely jealous of Byakuran and hated the thing inside her with a passion. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Byakuran was his 'boss' and that was his 'bosses' child. It was also child of the woman he loved. He hated his stupid heart, why did it pull to her? It couldn't have been someone else…

The door creaked open and Byakuran walked in, a look of surprise on his face. Mukuro rolled his eyes, "What happened?" He asked knowing that expression too well. Something unusual had happened.

Byakuran looked at him, "I was just man handled by (Y/N)…" The room burst out laughing. Even Mukuro had to admit that was funny.

But if (Y/N) was a horny pregnant then that could work to his advantage.

`~`Month Three`~`

You ran around the corner from the horny illusionist. Mukuro had gotten it in his head that you were horny and needed sex. The sad thing was he was right. You were so very tempted to do it too, but that would be cheating on Byakuran. It was the only thing stopping you from doing it. You loved Byakuran that much. But if he didn't deal with it soon Mukuro and his game would win. That was the last thing you wanted.

"(Y/N)-Chan~ I know you're here somewhere. Kufufu~ Come on, I know you want it." The illusionist teased and you felt your face flush. Byakuran had to deal with this real soon…

LATER THAT DAY

You sat on the couch across from your lover and sighed. "Byakuran, I know you're going to say no but-"

Byakuran sighed, "(Y/N)-Chan, I thought I told you this before. No."

"But-"

"No."

You growled and Byakuran got ready to run. You let out an exasperated sigh, "But I can't hold it in anymore! If I don't then I'm going to do something I'll regret!" You pouted and flopped across the couch.

Byakuran laughed, "Liked what? It couldn't be all that bad."

"Like having sex with another man." Byakuran froze. You lifted up your hand and made an inch between your thumb and pointer. "I'm this close Byakuran, please. Help me out here." There was a long silence before Byakuran spoke.

"Just…." He couldn't seem to find his words, "I don't want to because then I think I'm hurting the baby…" You cried out. He was so stubborn.

"So you want me to cheat on you?" You asked pained.

"If you're going to do it, do it with Mukuro. He's my friend, and I know he doesn't believe in that 'hurting the baby' stuff. Besides, Mukuro's not attracted to you." Byakuran said simply. You let your mouth hang open. How dense could one man get? Well, on the bright side, you and Mukuro both got what you wanted.

You: Sex.

Mukuro: You.

`~`Month Four`~`

You looked down at your stomach in fascination, it had gotten bigger. It was like looking at some sort of foreign object. Mukuro had his head on your stomach and Bluebell watched it with a strange sort of look in her eyes. Mukuro moved his head and grinned, "I felt it kick!"

Bluebell shook her head, "Boo, there's no way!" She put her hand to your stomach and pulled it away moments later. "S-so what if you were right!" She pouted, blushing. You chuckled. It had been like this for the last week or two now that you had begun to show. It really showed though and you were beginning to think you'd need an ultrasound soon.

The appointment was for next month and until then you would have to deal with the constant hands to your belly.

You looked to Mukuro, he looked really excited and he showed it even when you had started doing it. You wondered if the relationship you had before would go back to normal. Probably not, but you could hope. But somewhere in the back of your mind you knew he wasn't going to let this go.

You smiled as Uni ran in and went straight for your belly. One month of this? It would be tough.

`~`Month Five`~`

You walked into the clinic with Mukuro by your side. Byakuran couldn't make it so he had Mukuro take you. If anything he was more than willing to help you out. To be honest, Mukuro knew things about pregnancy that you had no clue about. Said it had something to do with his past lives when he was female. You just had to remind yourself that his past lives were not things you wanted to delve in.

Although, when Mukuro had told you that he had had a past life as a woman you couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled too and said that some of the things he learnt were very useful. But still, how many men can say they've masturbated as a woman and have gone through child birth? Not many, and as far as you knew only Mukuro can say he did it without a sex change…

When the nurse called you in you felt your shoulders tense up. Were you ready for this? Mukuro patted your arm and lead you into the nursing room. Everyone watched fearfully as the Mist guardian did so. Who had one of the Milfiore's top taking them to the doctor? It probably would have been worse if it was Byakuran… The doctor would have had to make a house call.

The nurse looked over your stomach and asked, "How far along?" The question was directed to Mukuro.

"Five months." The nurse frowned and continued looking at my belly. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. She reached into a cupboard and took out some blue gel. She placed the gel on your stomach and you shivered, it was cold.

The nurse took this device to your stomach over the gel. She nodded, "Just as I thought, look at them." She smirked.

Mukuro's eyes widened, "Kufufu, look at their little hearts beating….This is fascinating." He seemed mesmerised by the screen. You rolled you eyes and then realised, they used the term 'their', as in, more than one?

"Um, what do you mean 'their'?" You asked a bit scared.

"Congratulations miss (L/N), you're having twins." You stared at the doctor and fainted.

….

Mukuro looked down at a pale, fainted (Y/N). She was so cute. He was personally happy he never had to deal with twins, but still. This was just so amazing! If only Byakuran could have been here, scratch that. He probably would have fainted as well. Speaking of Byakuran, he should call him and tell him the news. Mukuro laughed, that would be an interesting conversation.

….

It had been a hellish day for Byakuran, loads of paper work and way too many meetings. Most of the meetings had been around the Vongola, but there was mention of (Y/N) here and there. He felt so bad that he couldn't have come with her today… But no one outside Milfiore needed to know that she was pregnant. It would be too dangerous for her, especially with the Vongola acting the way they were.

Normally, the Vongola were quiet and liked to hide, but ever since the guardians from ten years earlier came around they were going all out. If they knew about (Y/N)…. He shuddered at the thought.

Byakuran sat down at a table for what seemed like the 100th meeting today, but was really only the 6th. He was just about to start the meeting when his phone rang. When he looked at it he saw Mukuro's number. He picked up and asked, "Is something wrong?"

The illusionist chuckled, _"Kufufufufu, quiet contrary, things are fantastic."_ His friend chuckled, _"You're not going to believe this thought….."_

Mukuro told him about the news and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "TWINS!" He sat back down realizing he had stood up and looked at the shocked faces of his subordinates.

Mukuro chuckled on the other line, _"Yes Byakuran, twins."_

`~`Month Six`~`

You sat in the wheel chair pouting. Byakuran had confined you to the damn thing and you were getting extremely sick of it. Mukuro sat on one of the couches with Irie and Uni sat o the chair next to you. You had no idea what the boys were talking about but both you and Uni were stuck on this one topic, marriage.

"But why hasn't he proposed yet! I mean you have his kid and he loves you to death! I'd propose." She was furious that the albino had asked yet.

You shook your head, "While yes that's true, Byakuran also fusses over things. He might want a perfect wedding but not want to cause me stress and hurt the babies. But still, I never would have thought I'd have to get pregnant for Byakuran to fuss over me…"

Uni chuckled now, "No, he fusses over you all the time. It's just never in front of you because he knows you'd yell at him." You sat up straight.

"Is that why 90% of the time I'm stuck with easy missions and office work!"

Uni chuckled and nodded. You shook your head, that man was something else. While he fussed over you non-stop, he couldn't tell when another man was trying to steal you away. He needed some help in relationships. But then again, you were only better by a little bit. Who only attracts those of the opposite gender that have a tendency to be mass murderers?

You shook your head and glanced out the window. You furrowed your eyes slightly; did you just see a woman with red hair in the forest?

`~`Month Seven`~`

You rubbed your head as Uni broke the bad news. Mellon Base in Japan was captured by the Vongola. With it Irie and Mukuro had been discovered in treason. Gamma had gone missing with a few others and most of the fake Funeral Wreaths had been killed. This was upsetting and stressing, which was why Byakuran hadn't wanted you to know but Uni believed you deserved to know.

You gave a heavy sigh at the thought of how many friends you had lost. Byakuran wouldn't care, but that was how he was. That was how he was…. What kind of lame excuse for him was that! You cursed inwardly at yourself. You decided that you wouldn't think about it.

A still birth was one thing you didn't need.

`~`Month Eight`~`

You're sitting alone in that big empty room watching the choice battle. How had it gone from friends to enemies in just a matter of seconds? You sighed. You missed Irie and Mukuro and Gamma.

You watched as Sawada Tsunayoshi fried the substitute Funeral Wreath Torikabuto. You couldn't say you hated him for this, he was just a kid after all and he was just trying to protect his friends. In his position you would have done the exact same thing. Chances were though that you would have to fight the Vongola if they managed to beat Byakuran.

If they did you and Uni would be in control of the Milfiore. You were the only one with any connections to the albino anyway. You had his children inside you, the closest thing to legitimate heirs the Milfiore had. Not only that but your sky flame was fairly strong.

You shook your head. Why were you thinking about this! It wasn't like Byakuran would die… He couldn't die, could he? What if he did?

The what if's scared you the most.

ONE WEEK LATER

You watched as Tsunayoshi and Byakuran met each other with their own flames. You were terrified for him and the two Funeral Wreaths that were left. Zakuro and Ghost had died in this battle, Daisy and Torikabuto in the last and Kikyo and Bluebell were both severely injured, Bluebell only just hanging on.

You watched as Byakuran disappeared into Tsunayoshi's X-Burner and felt you tear ducts get wet. You cleaned you eyes as the flame disappeared and all that was left was the sky mare ring. Vongola had destroyed your entire world as you knew it.

Kikyo growled and tried to stand up, but it was futile. Bluebell looked over to the approaching Mafioso and cursed. The orange dome disappeared and Tsunayoshi walked over to you. You couldn't fight him or even the weakest of them here, pregnancy did that to people.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked angry, "Uni is dead because of Byakuran and you willingly followed him!"

You glared at the teen, "If you don't think Uni wasn't my friend either then you're wrong! She was my best friend and it pains me to see that she's gone! But Byakuran was important to me too and if I followed my heart and was with the people I love I regret nothing!" This little brat didn't understand the pain of losing someone…. Everyone he came with here was still here.

You finally let the tears flow and the DWM went out, "But that doesn't change the fact Byakuran was evil." You nodded your head.

"I know… If you ever thought I didn't know you're crazy… But when you care for someone their heritage doesn't matter and how they act doesn't matter, those are the people who make life worth living." You cried and whipped the tears off your face.

The Vongola gathered in a circle and discussed what to do with us. You just knew in your heart they would bargain or just kill you. What would happen to the Milfiore now? You wondered silently. Surely they wouldn't let you live, and you wouldn't bargain with them.

Tsunayoshi walked over and spoke with authority most kids didn't hold. "We are willing to let you go on one condition." You furrowed you eyebrows.

"What?"

"I want you to take control of Milfiore and turn it into a valuable ally for the Vongola…" You almost laughed, why on earth would you do that? "The Milfiore is broken, they need a leader or they will be annihilated. Not only that but I'm sure you would like a strong ally like the Vongola while you get back on your feet." The brunette smirked.

You looked to Kikyo and Bluebell, both expectantly waiting for your answer. You looked to Mukuro, Irie, Tosaru and Nosaru. "Surely that's not all?" You said aloud, this couldn't be all.

"I want you to take back you guardians." He smiled kindly. You sighed, what other choice did you have?

"It's a deal."

`~`Month Nine`~`

You finished up the paper work as Mukuro walked in. It wasn't all that bad being boss you had to acknowledge. You still had most of your guardians and all the mare rings. The only thing you needed to do was replace the Thunder guardian and Storm Guardian. While the Milfiore was in ruins it was fairly easy to build back up. The family accepted you easily.

The sky pacifier had to find a new home so it temporarily made its self comfortable around your neck. You wondered at first whether the ring and pacifier would reject you, but they enjoyed being with you.

Tsunayoshi went back to the past and the Tsunayoshi of this era took charge of things. He had no problems with the agreement and left you alone, except those few times you all met. But then the question came up, whose child were you bearing?

You answered honestly and then a few things made sense to the Vongola Decimo._"You were in love with him…"_ It almost sounded like a snide remark, but you let it slide. You had been in love with Byakuran and love blinded people to the truth. You had known the truth but hadn't cared.

"Kufufu, done with the paper work Boss?" Your mist guardian chuckled.

"Yes, and for some reason I feel sick…." You frowned and looked down. "Mokuro…." You started.

"Yes my Princess?" He joked. You were the Princess of your family and they had begun to call you that.

"I think my water just broke…" You murmured before being thrown into an unrivalled sense of pain. You heard Mukuro yell down the hall, saw him get the wheelchair and felt him pick you up and put you in it.

Irie rushed in followed by Bluebell and Kikyo, "What's wrong Boo?" Bluebell asked worriedly.

"(Y/N)'s water just broke!" Your guardians scrambled around making calls. Irie called the hospital, Kikiyo called for a helicopter and Bluebell called her new best friend in Vongola named Chrome Dokuro. You smiled happily, this might not have been the life you wanted but for now it was good enough.

….

Chrome picked up her phone as the meeting ended, "Yes Blue-chan?" She answered. The other guardians rolled their eyes, how they had managed to become friends was a mystery to everyone. "Oh my god is she ok!" Chrome cried and stood up, "(Y/N)'s being taken to the hospital!" She filled everyone in.

"What? Did the Milfiore's new boss already get shot?" The storm guardian said mockingly. Chrome shook her head listening to Bluebell talk.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"(Y/N)'s water just broke…." There was silence in the room before everyone got up and left for the hospital. They actually liked (Y/N), she was a better boss than Byakuran and they had to go wish her luck. Out of respect of course.

`~`Birthing`~`

You screamed in pain with Mukuro by your side. Irie had fainted, Kikyo had thrown up and Bluebell was smart enough to have not come in here in the first place. Mukuro could only handle it because he had had children, but anyone could tell he was freaking out. You had told him numerous times he could leave but he wouldn't budge. You had given up after the fifth time because by then it was starting to hurt.

This was going to be a long one. You screamed again in pain.

….

The Vongola guardians sat silent with the Milfiore guardians. It was a miracle. There was another scream and the silence was broken by Chrome, "I am never having kids."

"Amen to that." Bluebell agreed.

"Women are creatures of extreme endurance." The sun guardian of Vongola said speaking in a low voice. There were several murmurs of agreement.

"I'm going to see if everything's alright…" Tsuna said standing up.

"I wouldn't go in there." Irie warned him, but the young boss ignored the red head.

Tsuna came back seconds later shaking, "I shouldn't have gone in there….How can Mukuro stand that?" He wondered.

"Mukuro can see into his past lives," Bluebell explained.

"Y-Yes, in one of them he was a woman who had to have a child." There was an awkward silence as Chrome finished Bluebells sentence.

"I suddenly have a new sense of respect for that pineapple herbivore." The cloud guardian spoke up for the first time.

There was another scream and then someone yelled, "Ok that's one just one more!"

"I hate twins!" everyone heard (Y/N) yell in pain followed by another scream.

"I hope she survives this." The Vongola rain guardian said laughing, but in all truth he was terrified like everyone else.

`~`Afterwards`~`

The Vongola came in the room afterwards to greet the twins and to give you some respectful words. You could tell that this had gained you that respect. Pregnancy was no easy task. You were still a bit sore from it.

"Have you thought of any names for them boo?" Bluebell asked looking at the ferternal twins; one was male and the other female. You shook your head no.

"Hey you should name one Uni!" The rain guardian Takeshi suggested. I smiled at the idea, Uni was a nice name and it could be used to remember your dear friend. But you shook your head.

"As much as it would be nice to name her that I wouldn't want to use it. That's Uni's name and it should stay her name, I won't steal it from her." You thought a bit, Hope was too over-used; Haley was a maybe, Aleah? No, you knew someone by that name and didn't like her. What to name her…

"What about Alice?" You wondered aloud.

Someone clapped their hands, "That sounds like a beautiful name! What about the boy?" I turned to Chrome who had asked the question. Indeed, what to name the boy.

You wondered and went with the first name that popped up in your head, "Lucifer….No wait…Uh…" You shook your head, if you named him that religious people could get offended.

"Why would you consider that?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Lucifer translates in Latin to Morning Star… But it also has a nasty habit of being the fallen prince of heaven's name so maybe not…" You chuckled.

Mukuro shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? Byakuran was an angel in his own way, the angel of hell. Why not name him after his father?" While some disagreed it was your choice, so you went with it. Besides, he was right. Lucifer was the morning star that was left behind by the fallen angel that had stolen your heart and had taken it to hell with him.

"Lucifer and Alice… Welcome to this world…" You said looking at the purple eyed and (Y/H/C) twins.

….

(Y/N)=Your Name

(Y/H/C)=Your hair Color

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this just about as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do like the name Lucifer a lot but I wouldn't name my kid that. Since this is a story I thought it wouldn't matter. Consider this an AU of Misunderstandings. What would have happened if you had stayed with Byakuran or if he had listened to you.

Please note I'm guessing that this is basically what happens when you go for tests and what happens when you're pregnant. Blame the movies and TV if you find faults in my writing when it comes to that.

There is one more part of the story that has to deal with Byakuran's trial in hell so that I'll put down here as an extra.

`~`Judgment`~`

Byakuran sat in front of Hades in order to receive his punishment. He chuckled, (Y/N) and her pagan beliefs were right. "This is your punishment Byakuran, for disturbing the peace of mankind. Your soul shall never find peace it will wander the earth until it finds the one thing that will make it whole and when you do find it you will lose it within the year."

Byakuran laughed, "So what am I looking for here?"

Hades glowered, "The soul of the woman you love."

"(Y/N)?" He asked curiously. Hades nodded. This was going to be all too easy.

"One thing, you won't remember who she is and she won't see you as you, she will see you as a monster." Hades laughed. "That is your punishment! To wander the earth as a monster looking for the woman you love but can't remember!"

Byakuran called out but his voice had changed into nothing but the roar of an animal. _Who was this woman?_ He cried. _How am I supposed to find her? _ Hades laughed again, "That's up to you! This is your punishment and I refuse to help you with it!" With that Byakuran was thrown into the world to seek a woman he didn't know in the form of a beast….

….

As you can see it has nothing to do with plot and thus it is an extra.

I do not own KHR, you, Hades or anything else referenced.

Bye~Bye~


End file.
